An Enemy's Friend
by PyrokineticFeral
Summary: Akito has finally reached his end..and now that his life is slowly ending, he wants one special person by his side. Will Akito die alone, or will the Sohma's grant his final wish?
1. Default Chapter

**An Enemy's Friend**

**Disclaimer: **I do not, and never will own the characters of Fruits Basket.

**Authors Note: **This idea came to me just after watching the final episode of Fruits Basket. This is my second Fruits Basket fic. I hope everyone enjoys.

* * *

He coughed gently and opened his eyes to look up at the clear sky.He was still angry about not having a choice about whether or not he died, but he was no longer afraid.

"Hatori" Akito called out as he sat up in his bed, pulling the collar of his kimoni up and back onto his shoulder.

The doctor made his presence known at the door.

"I...do not want to die alone" He said lightly, almost ashamed.

Hatori understood the hint in the message, Akito knew it was time to die. "I'll go to the Sohma house now"

"There is only one person I want by my side now..."

Hatori listened on, then nodded before leaving the room.

* * *

Tohru Honda walked silently down the street, listening to the sound of the raindrops beating against her pink umbrella. Kyo and Yuki walked on either side of her, a few steps infront. They were arguing...as usual.

_'I guess everything is back to normal'_ Tohru thought with a weak smile. She had been afraid that things would be a bit different after Kyo had been forced to reveal his true form, and after the meeting with Akito, but things hadn't changed at all.

"You wanna settle this right now ya stupid rat?"

Yuki stopped and turned his head to look at Kyo, "Right now?" Yuki set down his umbrella, allowing the rain to hit him. "Alright".

Kyo mummbled something about hating water, then turned around. "As soon as we get home, your ass is mine rat boy".

Yuki picked his umbrella back up, then turned to look at Tohru. "Miss Honda, are you alright? You haven't said a word since we left the school"

"Oh, I'm fine" Tohru smiled from beneath her umbrella. "I'm just a little tired" she admitted.

"Hurry up you two!" Kyo snapped as he turned his head. "The rain's getting harder!" Nothing bothered Kyo more than water.

"Coming!" Tohru responded and picked up her pace.

Yuki watched her pass, and though she wouldn't admit it, he knew there was something wrong. He noticed that she dragged her feet along instead of picking them up, and that she kept her head lowered with her eyes slightly closed. Her steps appeared uneven and somewhat shakey.

"Miss Tohru" he said again, reaching out to grab her arm. She felt warm. She stopped and gave a small gasp as soon as she felt him touch her. "Your sick aren't you?" he then asked her.

Tohru forced a smile onto her tired face. "I'm okay Yuki, really..come on. Kyo's waiting" her voice was softer than usual.

Yuki nodded once and followed after her. Once they got back to the Sohma house, he'd ask Shigure to call Hatori. Maybe Tohru had been working too hard. Ever since Hiro had moved in, she had been running errands non-stop. The boy bossed her around like a personal slave, and like the kind person she was, she did everything he said.

Maybe next time Kyo got into an argument with Hiro, he wouldn't jump in.

As they reached the Sohma house, Kyo turned and looked back at them. "Alright Rat! You and me! lets go!" And on that comment, he squinted as he looked at Tohru. "You sick or something?"

Tohru shook her head as she set the umbrella down. "I'm fine. I should go get started on dinner!" she pointed out.

"Yeah! Cause Kisa and I are starving!" Hiro yelled from the main room. "Now hurry up already!"

"Shut up!" Kyo yelled. " Tohru's not cooking today! She's sick!"

"Tohru's sick?" Came Shigure's voice from upstairs. "Poor Tohru! I'll call Hatori"

"I..no...um. I'm not sick" Tohru said shyly. "Really"

Shigure, who had made his way down, approached Tohru, and felt her forehead. "Your burning up" he pointed out. "You should rest"

"But someone has to cook dinner..and the dishes need to get washed, and I have a test tomorrow and I have to work" Tohru complained.

"I'll cook dinner" Shigure offered.

Everyone stopped and the house became errily silent.

Shigure+CookingDeath by bad food

"I'll cook dinner" Kyo them muttered, and the noise around the house resumed again. Turning away from Tohru, he began walking towards the kitchen. "That's what you get for being so nice and helping everyone all the time. You over-worked yourself...dummy...Now go sleep or something so you can get better already!"

Tohru smiled gently. Even though he sounded so harsh, she knew Kyo was trying to be nice. "Thank you everyone" she replied as she slowly began the walk upstairs.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Shigure rushed to get it. "Ha'ri, I was just about to call you!"

"I'm here to see Tohru" Hatori answered.

Shigure moved aside for Hatori to enter. "That's why I was going to call you. Tohru is sick. She's come down with a fever, and shes looking a bit pale...my poor poor Tohru!"

"Stop it, you sound like Ayame" Hatori replied as he entered the house. "Tohru is sick?"

Shigure nodded, "We just sent her to her room to rest...Something wrong Ha'ri?" He asked, noticing the look on his face.

"I came because Akito sent me to find Tohru. He wants to speak with her before he passes on."

"_What_?" Shigure asked.

Hatori nodded once, setting his bag down on the table. "Akito is in his final hours..and he wants Tohru to be with him."

* * *

A/N: Continue? 


	2. The Cure

**An Enemy's Friend**

**Chapter 2: The cure**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not, and never will own the characters of Fruits Basket.

* * *

_"It must have been painful being told the day that you were born, that you were going to die, and that there was nothing you could do about it"_

* * *

Kisa turned away from the television set and looked over to her long-time friend, Hiro. "Why do you still hate sissy so much?" she asked in her usual quiet tone.

Hiro looked at Kisa with a bored look, "She's stupid, and she's ugly"

"You sound just like Akito, Hiro..it's scary" Kisa replied, looking down at her knees.

* * *

"Just get plenty of rest and you'll be fine within a few days" Hatori instructed as he zipped up his black leather bag from the small table next to Tohru's large bed. It didn't suprise him at all that Tohru was sick. Between the work that Tohru did at school, at work, then there at the house, it wasn't shocking to see that she had finally worked her body to a point of exhaustion. Still, he was amazed that it had taken this long. 

"Thank you for coming by to see me Hatori" Tohru spoke in a gently voice as she looked up at the dragon. "I'm sorry if my being sick caused you any trouble. I know you've been busy lately" she then added, knowing that he had been spending the majority of his time with Akito. About two day's back, she had heard him talking to Hatori on the phone about Akito's condition. She hadn't meant to listen in on the conversation, but she couldn't help over hearing Shigure speak as she collected the laundry from his room. She hadn't heard too much, just that Akito's condition had gotten worse.

Not wanting Hatori to know that she had been snooping in on their conversation, she decided against asking how Akito was doing.

"It's no problem, Tohru" Hatori replied after a second, "I was on my way here so your being sick didn't ruin my schedual at all. Actually, I needed to speak with you about something. But seeing as you're sick, it'll have to wait" he turned and began to leave the room, "I'll stop by tomorrow to see how you're doing"

Even though she was curious as to what Hatori had to say to her, she simply nodded and smiled. Hatori knew what was best, so if he said it was best to wait, she would wait. "Thank you again, for coming".

Hatori nodded once before pushing open the wooden door and exiting the room. He sighed gently, "I didn't know you all were capable of being so quiet when you're together" he glanced up at Shigure, Kyo and Yuki.

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean you jerk!" Kyo shouted at Hatori. "I can be quiet whenever I want to!"

Yuki looked at Kyo and sighed, lowering his head, "_Stupid cat_, be quiet so we can hear what Hatori has to say about Miss. Honda's condition"

"Don't boss me around, _damn rat_!" Kyo snapped, balling his hands into fists and getting ready to pounce onto Yuki.

Shigure quickly stepped in, raising his arms and setting a hand on both Yuki and Kyo's foreheads, to keep them apart. "Now now boys, remember that dear Tohru is trying to rest just behind those doors. We don't want to disturb her...she'll never get better that way, and she won't be able to cook!" Tears began to stream down his face, "Poor Tohru! We've pushed our housewife too hard!"

"Don't call her that!" Kyo yelled again.

Hatori sighed once more and continued to walk, passing the noisy trio and heading down the stairs.

Ignoring Shigure and Kyo, Yuki followed after Hatori. "Will Miss.Honda be alright?" he asked the doctor. "What does she have?"

"It's nothing serious. She'll recover soon as long as she rests" Hatori replied, stopping at the door, his hand resting on the door knob. "You all should consider helping around the house more so she doesn't over work herself" Hatori advised.

Yuki nodded once after recieving Hatori's advice. He would help around more, if it meant Tohru wouldn't get sick anymore. "Thank you for stopping by to check on her" Yuki bowed as the doctor left the house.

Yuki waited a moment before heading back up the stairs. He could hear Kyo yelling at Shigure about something, and he heard Shigure yell back. That was when he knew something was wrong. Shigure rarely ever yelled. He always kept his cool. Hearing the older male yell forced Yuki to speed up his pace, and rush up the remaining steps.

Kyo and Shigure were no longer in the hall, but inside Tohru's room. "Those idiots" Yuki muttered. Hadn't they heard Hatori say that she needed to rest? He lowered his head. No, they hadn't, for when Yuki was talking to Hatori, Shigure had been trying to calm Kyo down.

He opened the door and peeked into the room, slightly tense. What was going on? It had to have been something bad if Shigure was yelling too. He could see Kyo standing there, glaring angrily at Shigure. Shigure was smiling happily, and Tohru was sitting up, giggling. "Please, please stop!" she said in between giggles. "Kyo, please calm down, Shigure's only teasing"

"Well stop it already!" Kyo glared, crossing his arms over his chest. "Stop being so stupid" he turned to look out window across from Tohru's bed. He never realized what a nice view she had there, and with the balcony she had, she had an easy access to the roof she had. Maybe that was why she always went to visit him when he was on the roof.

The roof...

It was the perfect place to be. One could be alone on the roof, to think whatever they wanted. A person was so much closer to the heavens on the roof. 'I'll climb up in a bit' Kyo told himself.

"Oh Kyo, you're just upset because I was able to bring a smile onto Dear Tohru's face and you weren't" Shigure replied before looking over to the door, "Yuki, come in and see Tohru while she's awake". The door opened slowly at first, but surely, Yuki entered.

"Miss. Tohru, how do you feel?"

"How do you think she feels? She's sick!" Kyo replied, rolling his eyes. "Damn rat" he shook his head as he closed his eyes. He turned around and walked towards the sliding doors that led to the balcony and opened it.

"Hurry up and get better will ya?" he said to Tohru before sliding out the door and onto the balcony. He closed the door behind him and climbed onto the railing of the balcony. From there, he lept onto the roof.

'_Finally_, I can get away from that _damn rat_, and that _stupid dog_' he thought to himself as he climbed up the shingles towards the middle of the roof. He stopped, and blinked, his hands balling into fists. A glare came over his eyes and he tensed. "What are _you_ doing on _my_ roof?"

"Your roof? I dout that very much Kyo. Now relax" Akito replied, staring at the trees from where he sat. "You should control that temper of yours Kyo. Anger can be destructive" he turned his gaze over to the cat.

"You're one to talk, _Akito_" Kyo replied. "What are you doing here?".

"I came to see Tohru"

"Why?" Kyo asked, not liking the idea of Akito speaking with Tohru. Akito looked weak, but he was dangerous.

"Because Tohru has my cure...I..I might not have to die after all"

"W-wait a minute!" Kyo crouched down infront of Akito, staring at him with a serious gaze, studying his expression, "You mean theres a way to break this curse?"

Akito looked into Kyo's eyes and smiled.

* * *

A/N: Continue? 


	3. Truths, Lies, Somewhere in between

**An Enemy's Friend **

**Chapter 3: Truths, Lies and Somewhere in Between**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Fruits Baskets. You all should already know that.

**Authors Notes:** Well here I am again! It's been two months since I update, and I apologize for making you all wait. I won't be making up any excuses, I'm just going to say that I was away on Vacation...and damn it, I had fun!

Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

"Idiot" Akito muttered, turning away from Kyo, gazing out to the woods that surrounded Shigure's house. Both Shigure's and the Sohma's house was surrounded by woods, but everything here at Shigure's just appeared to be so much brighter. 

The woods around this house appeared to be full of life, while the woods around the Sohma's house resembled Akito: Plain, lifeless.._pathetic_.

It had been that thought that had forced Akito out of his room and over to Shigure's house. Akito needed to get away from the dreary atmosphere, even if it was just for a mere half hour. An hour was all he had..or less...depending on how long it took Hatori to realize he was gone.

"I didn't say it could break the curse. I said it could break _my_ curse" he added in an annoyed tone.

Standing, Akito stretched out his arms to either side of his body, for extra balance as he walked across the roof towards Tohru's balcony. That would be the easiest way for him to get down.

"Where are you going? You can't go in _there_!" Kyo suddenly shouted.

The cat's shouting ruined Akito's concentration and he slid on one of the shingles. Quickly, he regained his balance, and turned back to look at Kyo. "If I have to die before my time, I will take you with me" he sneered.

Kyo glared in reply, "I said, you can't go down that way. That's Tohru's room, and she's sick. You better _not_--" Kyo quickly shut his mouth upon realizing his mistake.

Akito turned his head slowly as he reached the edge of the roof just above Tohru's balcony, and gave Kyo and evil smile that sent shivers down his spine. "She's sick?". Akito sat down on the edge, his legs dangling over as he prepared to drop down.

Kyo scowled and walked up behind Akito just as the sickly teen dropped down onto the balcony. He heard the sliding door open, and Akito dissapeared from view.

He hissed, and dropped down after Akito.

Shigure and Yuki looked up as the slide in door opened, and both stood there in slight confusion and shock. Akito? There?.

"Akito, how _pleasant_ to see you!" Shigure greeted.

Ignoring the cheerful mutt, Akito walked over to Tohru's bedside.

"Akito!" Tohru exclaimed, suprised, but still in a weak tone, since she was sick.

"So, you aren't super human after all" Akito muttered. Everyone had always talked about Tohru as though she was the greatest thing in their lives. She cooked, she cleaned, she helped them with their problems. She did everything.

Everything but complain or get sick.

Akito turned to look at Shigure and Yuki, then glanced back at Kyo, who had just entered the room, "Leave. All of you. Right now. I'd like to have a word with Tohru"

* * *

Twenty minutes had passed, and the trio had not heard a word from Akito or Tohru. This of course, made Shigure, Yuki and Kyo very nervous. 

"That's it, I'm goin up there right _now_!" Kyo broke the silence as he got up from his spot on the floor and began heading towards the stairs.

Shigure slid infront of him, blocking his way. "Kyo, as much as we all want to see our dear Tohru, it isn't wise to disturb Akito while he's-"

Kyo shoved Shigure aside, "Outta my way damn dog" Kyo began his way up the stairs, mumbling to himself.

He reached Tohru's room and opened the door, "What the hell is this!"

* * *

Kisa ran, and she ran as fast as her legs could take her, her eyes wide and brimmed with tears. 

"Kisa! Kisa _wait_!" Hiro called as he ran after her. He didn't understand what was wrong with her. He remembered her comparing him to Akito, and he remembered himself getting angry and opening his mouth to yell at her.

He knew that he hadn't hit Kisa. He could never do that. So what had he done?

* * *

Hana and Uo stood outside of Shigure's house, the wind combing through their hair. 

"Do you think it's right for us to just show up like this?" Hana asked as she glanced over to her friend at her right.

"We have a responsibility to Tohru, and it would just piss those girls off to find out we spent a day with Yuki Sohma"

And with that, the two girls approached the door.

* * *

A/N: **Stay tuned for the next chapter**: What will Uo and Hana find? What happened to Kisa? What did Kyo walk in on? What did Akito say to Tohru? 


End file.
